


The Tough Cookie Comes Home

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: After settling in Fortuna, you've gotten used to your new routine. Still, you can help but worry for your friends in Red Grave and the fear of never seeing them again constantly plagues your mind.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	The Tough Cookie Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> OWO What's this? A second fic in a row? It's more likely than you think. ;)

For the next few days, you developed a routine with Kyrie: wake up, get ready, help the kids get ready for school, make breakfast, and send the kids off. For the rest of the day, you'd help Kyrie with whatever she needed, whether it was help cleaning or grocery shopping, you were quick to lend her a hand.

One day, the kids were at a friend's house and you helping Kyrie with dinner. Tonight's menu? Breakfast for dinner. Kyrie loved the idea and when she told the boys, they were equally excited.

You were shredding the potatoes for hash browns and Kyrie was mixing the pancake batter when Kyrie stopped what she was going and perked up.

"Kyrie" you called out "Something the matter, hun?"

She didn't answer. She placed the mixing bowl down and rushed out of the kitchen to the garage.

"Kyrie???" now you were concerned

"We're having guests tonight!"

"Guests? Why wasn't I told about this?" you asked as you went back to shredding the potatoes.

After you rinsed the starch from the shredded potatoes, you wrapped them in a paper towel and squeezed the water out. You dumped the potatoes on a cast iron skillet and waited for the potatoes to brown. while waiting, you heard heavy bootsteps make their way into the kitchen. You didn't look up as you assumed it was one of the "guests" Kyrie mentioned.

As you moved the potatoes around, you heard a voice that you didn't think you would hear again "Oh man, you know we're gonna be eating good when Y/N is cooking"

You jumped at the voice, nearly dropping the spatula in the process. You spun around to see Nero leaning against the door frame.

"NERO???"

Nero grinned "Glad you made it here"

Without thinking you pulled him in a warm embrace. He was quick to return the hug.

In a shaky voice, you whispered "You're alive. I was so worried that you were sent to your death"

Nero huffed a laugh "You know that it takes a lot more than some demon to kill me"

You smiled. Suddenly, a slight burning smell hit your nose. You shot away from Nero "THE POTATOES!" you rushed to the skillet and flipped the potatoes around. You sighed in relief.  _ Only some slight burning. _

"I hope you like your potatoes a little crispy" you quipped.

Nero snickered "Gives them flavor"

Nero took the bowl of pancake mix and picked up where Kyrie left off "So… breakfast for dinner? Who's idea was that?"

You smirked "Maybe it was mine… maybe it wasn't"

"Where is Kyrie?"

"Her and Nico went to go get the kids from a friend's house"

You nodded in acknowledgement.

After some silence, it hit you "WAIT! WHEN DID YOUR ARM GROW BACK???"

Nero burst out laughing "You're just new saying something?"

You frowned and glared at Nero, though the glare had no venom behind it.

Nero chuckled softly and he went silent. He sighed "A lot happened"

You knew that look in his eyes. Dante would make the same face when something was on his mind. You dumped the now cooked potatoes in a casserole dish and put a lid over it to keep them warm. You placed a hand on his shoulder "Tell me everything, hun"

Nero took a deep breath and told you everything. He told you about Lady and Trish being used as cores for demons. He was quick to assure you that they were alive and well when he saw the terrified look in your eye. He told you about Dante being alive after being in a month-long coma. He smiled at your look of relief.

He told you how V and Urizen were two halves of the same person: Dante's twin brother, Vergil.

"So… V was Vergil's humanity?"

Nero nodded. After a few moments of silence , he chuckled darkly "Dante told me something interesting after Vergil ran off to the top of the Qliphoth"

A sinking feeling settled in your gut "What did he tell you?"

Nero clenched his fist "Vergil… the bastard that tore my arm off is my father. Dante didn't think to FUCKING TELL ME UNTIL THE LAST FUCKING MINUTE!!!"

You pinched the bridge of your nose  _ Damn it, Dante…  _

Nero noticed the look on your face and furrowed his eyebrows "Y/N… did you know this whole time?"

You exhaled deeply "When I first met you, I assumed you were Dante's kid. After you left my bakery, I practically stormed into his shop and asked him about you. He told me everything that happened here and how he came to the conclusion of you being Vergil's son"

Nero scowled at your revelation.

You continued "I insisted Dante that he tell you the truth but he wouldn't budge. I knew I wouldn't change his mind so I told him the longer he waited to tell, the likely chance of waiting biting him in the butt would go up"

"And YOU didn't think to tell me?" he snapped.

You clenched your fist "I'm not a descendant of Sparda, Nero. I'm not even part demon. Sharing information like that isn't my place"

Nero opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He sighed, knowing you were right.

You wiped a stray tear from your face "I'm sorry you had to find out like that, Nero"

Nero's brows furrowed in confusion. Why were you apologizing to him?

You took a shaky breath "I'm so, SO sorry that you had to live not knowing who your family was" you wiped away a few more tears "Goddamn it, Dante…"

Nero pulled you into his arms "Hey… hey… come on. Don't cry. None of this is your fault"

You calmed yourself down "I know… it's just… I can't help but worry"

Nero smirked softly "I know…"

"So… is Dante back at the office?"

Nero shook his head. He told you about Dante and Vergil nearly killing each other. He told you about his Devil Trigger form. He told you about him fighting Vergil. He concluded by telling you about Dante and Vergil going to Hell to cut down the Qliphoth and the fact that Dante might not be able to come back.

Nero watched as your face became downcast as those last words "Y/N? You okay?"

You sighed softly "I'm okay… it's… a lot to take in"

Nero agreed with you "A shit ton…"

"So… a Devil Trigger form?" you smiled "Is that where the new arm came from?"

Nero held out his arm and wiggled the fingers "I guess? Nico made a jab about it being like a lizard"

You hummed "I mean… I used the play with newts as a kid and they would grow back lost limbs"

Nero rolled his eyes "Not you too!"

You laughed at his exasperated tone.

Nero huffed "Whatever. Let's finish making the food, ma"

You froze as that last word.

Realizing what he said, Nero tried to say something but nothing coherent came out.

You smiled softly "That's the second time you called me that… do you… do you see me like that?"

Nero scratched his nose "Well--- I---I mean… I guess…"

You giggled at how flustered he was. You decided to be a little imp and pinched his cheek "So adorable"

The blush on Nero's face grew and he pulled his hood up "Cut it out…"

You continued laughing and eventually Nero laughed with you.

After the laughter died down, you and Nero finished making dinner just as Kyrie and Nico returned to the house with the kids.

"NERO!!!!" three little voices called out.

Before anything could happen, you stopped them "Hold it! He's handling a hot pan!"

The children stopped in their tracks and Nero laughed as he placed the pan back on the stove. He stepped out of the kitchen and the kids immediately pounced "NEROOOOOO!!!!"

The children clung to Nero like little koalas and you couldn't help but laugh at the adorable sight.

Nico sauntered into the kitchen "Kyrie told me you were making breakfast for dinner"

You smiled "Can't go wrong with breakfast"

Nico agreed with you "Ya need any help?"

You glanced at the stove "No. I think I'm good. The pancakes are just about ready and the sausage and bacon is in that pyrex dish"

Nico pointed at the dish that had the hash browns "What's in this one?"

You smiled "Homemade hash browns. Shredded the potatoes myself"

You could practically see Nico's mouth water "Nero always talked about your cooking. Now I get to see what the big deal is"

You smiled and continued making the pancakes.

Nico noticed something "Is that one of my shirts?"

You looked down at the black shirt with a skull and roses on the front "Oh! Yeah… I hope you don't mind?"

Nico waved her hand smiling "Nah. It looks good on you"

\--------------------------

When everything was done, the food was placed at the table and you helped everyone serve themselves, making sure to give Nero bigger portions. Nero gave you a knowing glance and you smiled.

As you sat and dug into your plate, you caught Nico falling in love with your cooking at the first bite "Y/N! These potatoes!"

A warm feeling settled in your chest at being with everyone. Deep down in your soul, you hoped that wherever Dante was, he was okay.


End file.
